The Evil Queen
For the fairy tale version, see: The Queen (original) "Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" - The Evil Queen '''The Evil Queen '''is the main antagonist of Walt Disney's "Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs " from 1937. The Evil Queen is the evil stepmother of Princess Snow White and the Evil Queen, Snow White's evil stepmother, is obsessively an evil, wicked, vain and cruel woman. Every day the Evil Queen, Snow White's evil stepmother, consults her Magic Mirror on who is the fairest one of all. If the magic mirror said: "You Are, My Queen," all was well, but if another lady was named, she would fly into a jealous rage. She would summon her huntsman and have her killed. Years later, the magic mirror reveals at the Evil Queen that her young stepdaughter Snow White is more beautiful than her, she begins a ruthless quest to destroy her at any cost. She was voiced by Lucille La Verne. Role in the film The Evil Queen is Snow White's evil stepmother who married Snow White's father, the King, after Snow White's mother's death, the Good Queen. The Evil Queen, Snow White's evil stepmother, is a very beautiful woman but with that she is also a very proud, vain, evil and wicked woman. She feared that one day, her stepdaughter Snow White's beauty would be greater than her own. She sends Snow White to the servants' quarters and forces her to dress in rags and work as a scullery maid in the castle in the hope rags can hide her gentle grace. One day, her fears are realized as the magic mirror tells that her stepdaughter Snow White is more fair than her. The Coochie's face grows pale with anger, and in her throne room, she calls her huntsman and commands him to take Snow White far into the forest so she can pick wildflowers, and then he shall kill her. The huntsman is stunned, but knows he'll be killed if he fails. The Evil Queen gives him a jeweled box to place Snow White's heart inside. The huntsman can't go through with killing Snow White and falls to his feet. He tells Snow White that her evil stepmother, the Evil Queen, is mad and jealous of her and will stop at nothing. He tells her to run away and hide and never return to the castle. The huntsman kills a pig and places its heart in the jeweled box. That night, the magic mirror reveals to the Evil Queen that her stepdaughter Snow White still lives over the seven jewel hills beyond the seventh fall with the seven dwarfs, and she's holding the heart of a pig in her hand. Outraged that her huntsman tricked her, the Queen decides to go herself to the seven dwarfs cottage. She goes down stairs to a hidden basement where she practices black magic and witchcraft. She decides to disguise herself as an old and ugly peddler woman and also into an old and ugly witch. She mixes: mummy dust, the black of night, a scream of fright, a hex cackle, a blast of wind and a thunderbolt in a goblet. She drinks the potion and transforms into an old, ugly peddler woman and olg and ugly witch and hag dressed in black. She then decides the poisoned apple sleeping death. The spell could only be broken by true love's kiss, and she believed the seven dwarfs would bury her alive. She takes off in a canoe to go to the seven dwarfs' house. The next morning, the disguised Evil Queen into and old, peddler and ugly witch dressed in black, arrives at the seven dwarfs cottage and waits until the seven dwarfs have left for work. Snow White forgets the seven dwarfs' warnings and lets her in. She tells that her stepdaughter Snow White her red apple is a magic wishing apple: "One bite, and all your dreams will come true." The forest animals go to the diamond mine to get the seven dwarfs. They're not fooled by the Witch's disguise, and they chase her up a mountain and she tries to crush them with a boulder. Lightning strikes and she falls to her death and the vultures fly down to eat her corpse. History The Evil Queen, Snow White's evil stepmother, was originally conceived to be an obese woman, but her designer Joe Grant made her what she became in the film. The Evil Queen, Snow White's evil stepmother, was based on Lady Macbeth and actress Joan Crawford. Her clothing was based on ancient statues in Italian Churches. In an original draft, The Witch was to take the Prince captive in the dungeon but this concept was abandoned. The Evil Queen, Snow White's evil stepmother, is one of the most analyzed and deep characters in film history an. Legacy The Evil Queen, Snow White's evil stepmother, is one of the most applauded villains in history. She ended up at Number 10 of Greatest Villains. The Evil Queen, Snow White's evil stepmother, was the main inspiration for later Disney Villains such as Lady Tremaine, Cinderella's evil stepmother, Maleficent, Ursula and Mother Gothel. The Witch transformed version of the Evil Queen, Snow White's evil stepmother, is seen in many comics and the "House of Mouse" television program. Trivia *In the original Walt Disney's comic strip the Evil Queen, Snow White's evil stepmother, has been named "the Evil Queen Grimhilde". *The actress Suna Selen portrayal of the Evil Queen, Snow White's evil stepmother, is a copy of the Disney version. *Actress Lucille La Verne took her teeth out to achieve the Witches' voice. *The novel: "Fairest of Them All: A Tale Of The Wicked Queen" centered around the Evil Queen, Snow White's evil stepmother. *In 1984 Vanessa Redgrave played the Evil Queen, Snow White's evil stepmother, in Faerie Tale Theatre adaptation. *In 1987 Diana Rigg played the Evil Queen, Snow White's evil stepmother, in Cannon Movie Tales adaptation. *In 1997 Sigourney Weaver played the Evil Queen, Snow White's evil stepmother, named Lady Claudia Hoffman in the film named Snow White: A Tale Of Terror. *In 2001 Miranda Richardson played the Evil Queen, Snow White's evil stepmother, named the Evil Queen Elspeth in the film named Snow White: The Fairest of Them All. *In 2012 Julia Roberts played the Evil Queen, Snow White's evil stepmother, named the Evil Queen Clementianna in the film named Mirror Mirror. *In 2012 Charlize Theron played the Evil Queen, Snow White's evil stepmother, named the Evil Queen Ravenna in the film named Snow White and the Huntsman. Category:Disney Characters, Characters